thezfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama School (Toy Version; With Brother)
Total Drama School is the first season of Zoom and his brother's toy version of Toad's Total Drama series. This page was made for Zoom and his brother's amusement. The season featured 12 different contestants, and consisted of two rival teams; the Killer Apples and the Screaming Rulers Contestants Beary, Blacky, Leo, Nibbles, Patrick, Puppy, Rory, Skunky, Spongebob, Squekers, Whisper, Wylie. Character Chart Character Bios Beary Info: Beary is a white, fluffy bear with a bow around his neck. And according to him, he's the smartest person on the earth. Nothing can possibly get in his way, and everyone around him is of lesser worth and intelligence. He knows that he's going to win the season easily, and bring home the million. Place: 9th and 3rd. Reason Eliminated: (1) Beary was annoying his entire team with his smart alecky attitude, and how he always looked down on them. They also found him particularly dumb. (2) Everyone had been gunning for Beary up until this point, but somehow he managed to weasle his way into the final three. Luckily, Nibbles won the challenge and the other two happily voted Beary out for the second time. Blacky Info: Blacky is a small black and white Panda, who simply adores Nibbles. He couldn't go a day without her by his side, and it's true. Blacky is Nibbles best friend, but by his terms, they are much more. Nibbles doesn't think so, but Blacky sure does. The bear spends his time fanasizing about Nibbles, and stalking her creepily. Place: 8th. Reason Eliminated: The challenge, which involved partners filming a movie together, turned lethal for Blacky when his partner, Patrick, fell off a cliff, and in slow motion, squashed Blacky on the ground, for Blacky had tried to protect Nibbles. Because Patrick was really just so fat, Blacky was put in a full body cast, and sadly had to be removed. Leo Info: Leo is a kind looking lion, who's very tall, but quiet. Leo doesn't really say much, and he joined the show to make friends. He doesn't really have any strategy in mind, which means people might play him a bit, but that's okay. As long as he has fun, he's happy. Place: 5th. Reason Eliminated: That day, the challenge only involved those who had been eliminated, and when Wylie won, he chose to eliminate Leo. (Which was the prize of the loser winner) He chose Leo, because Whisper had lost Rory, Nibbles had lost Blacky, nobody really liked Beary anyways, and Puppy and Leo seemed to be the only happy ones left, so he outed Leo in an attempt to make Puppy sad also. Nibbles Info: Nibbles is a snow white bunny, with fluffy fur and a cute little tail. Although Nibbles appears very innocent, she is hard-working and determined in everything she does. She also won't let anyone pick on her best friend, Blacky, either, or anyone else she cares about for that matter. Nibbles is strong willed, but also kind. She came to win, but she wants Blacky to do just as well as her. Place: 2nd. Reason Eliminated: In the final challenge, although more people wanted her to win than Puppy, Puppy managed to come first in the challenge, and therefore he won the season. But Nibbles didn't really care that she lost, she had a great time. Patrick Info: Patrick is a starfish with pants and hat on, yet he has probably the brain power of a walnut. Patrick is probably the most dim-witted, dumbo, freaky person you will ever meet, if you can even call him a person. You do NOT want to be alone with this guy, unless you are Spongebob, his best friend, who seems to be able to tolerate him. Also, Patrick doesn't even know what a school is, how to walk through a doorway, and he is also addicted to eating school buses. Place: 6th. Reason Eliminated: Nobody could stand him anymore, and he was just too stupid. He also continously failed in challenges, and had also hurt many others, physically and mentally. And although nobody was really sure, everyone thinks he voted for himself also, whether it was by accident, they'll never really be sure. At least he got to be with Spongebob again. Rory TBA Teams Screaming Rulers Killer Apples Episodes List Elimination Chart